Real 2
by Fue97
Summary: 'Goodbye my only real thing in my past.' Part 2 of real set in the future.


AN: This Real part 2. Not connected with each other just one random shots comes to me and all related to Haleb real love in my point of view. Some shots will be in the future , like this one , and others will be related to a scene in the episodes and some will be...just I hope you enjoy this as the first shot Real.

_Ravenswood 2023_

Her long bright loose curls flow in the air as the wind becomes stronger and the thick clounds show that torrential rain is on it's way.

Some wrinkles starting to form around her eyes and her lips were dry but for sure she still fashionable. Her black coat stands till her knees , her black block heel ankle boots and her light red nail polish...yup although she's 27 she's still the most fashionable woman in the whole neighbourhood.

She sits on the far end of the dust bench , opens her bag , pulls out the letter and looks at it for the last time.

-15 August 2023

I'm Hanna Marin. Maybe you saw me on the news long time ago nor you did and will never will.

9 years ago the incident that was tragically spread all over the town. A- incident. Not really wanna talk about it , it's not why I wrote this letter , the reason is here. Behind this obnoxious fence.

This fence who took him away.

This town who took him away.

Away from me. Mine...Caleb Rivers.

I remember this day very well , it will always be dugged in my mind.

I was coming home in my leave , 2nd year in college. Mum red sore eyes were the first thing I saw.

''Hanna honey'' She hugged me so tight but I felt her hands shivering.

''Mum...you okay?'' I shifted my weight to the other side. In that moment all I thought about _I'm back after months and that's how you welcome me!_

_Naive huh!_

''Honey, how about going up to change your clothes while I prepare dinner'' She faked a smile.

I decided to drop the subject right now , cause I was definitely tired. Just as I was walking towards the stairs the familiar voice in the kitchen stopped me.

Gabriel Holbrook was standing there , mum facing him and wishpering , while she was trying to stop sobbing.

''Mum!'' They both looked at me , I saw all the pity in the whole world in their eyes.

''W-What?'' I stuttered bitting my lower lip. _That's not good. I thought _ back then.

''Han-'' Mum broke down infront of me.

I ran towards her ''Mu-'' Gabriel blocked my way ''Hanna we need to talk , your mum will be fine. She's just worried about you.'' He was firm and strict. That was Gabriel Holbrook.

''Bu-'' I collected my thoughts for a second ''W-What about me?''

''Can we talk outside'' He directed me out and sat on the couch.

I sat looking everywhere but his eyes. Every time I look at them I get worried and fear gets all over me. _It was strange from him._

Before that day , he was always there checking on me and my mum. Even sometimes I thought that whenever I meet him on the street or in the coffe shop , wasn't coincidence.

''It's hard on me to say that and even harder to say it to _you_'' He started ''You know of course Caleb Rivers''

My heart jumped out of it's place ''Yes Yes'' I grinned ''Is he here? Is he coming? He's fine right? Did you hear anything from him? He's okay? Did he send letter or something , box , paper , anything?-''

''Hanna...Hanna'' Gabriel hands tightened trying to calm me down ''No not anything of that.''

''So what's it about'' My throat was dry , I titled my position a little.

He closed his eyes and breathed heavily ''You need to be strong for whatever you're gonna hear. _I know you are_''

I could feel my nials pike my skin. ''Yeah'' I managed to whisper

''Something happened in Ravenswood.''

We were silent for some seconds.

All the questions came to my mind. How he knows about Ravenswood and Caleb and me? but the most important what happened there?

''There was fire , a huge fire , not normal fire. Something strange happened there. A lot of people say dark magic. I don't know if it's true , I couldn't go there , no one is destroyed.'' He handed me a file but held my hand so I don't open it. _Not now. he wishpered._

''Ashes , blazes were everywhere. No bodies were found. Nothing.''

In this moment my breath started to rise , my leags were paralyzed and my mind stopped.

''C-Caleb'' I whiffed , my eyes were heavy.

''No one was found Hanna. No people , no bodies , no belongings , nothing. Even I started to believe it's dark magic. Ravenswood is ashes and no one was able to come near to it. No words or sorry would matter now''

I wasn't fully concentrated after Dark Magic , my vision wasn't clear , tears falling unstoppable , my hands was shaking , my throat burns , I couldn't stand. All I was able to say ''Caleb'' with sobs.

Mum came rushing towards me , Gabriel trying to hold me , I push them away , stumbling from my place and heading upstairs to my room.

I opened the closet with my shaking hands , seeing your pictures , our pictures , your smile , me with you , you were my everything and I lost my everything at that moment.

I opened the file Gabriel handed to me earlier , list of names , the names of the people who died there , I searched for his with sweating palms , his name hit my eyes. I wanted to lie to myself.

_No!_

My sense came to realization , part of me was gone forever.

I remember during this hard time Gabriel was there all the time and didn't do any move on me and after that he stayed by my side as a friend and never told me how he really felt.

I never knew how he really felt , or maybe I didn't even bother to see anyone else except you.

The day of my graduation from college Gabriel lost it that day and kissed me.

''What the-?'' I found myself woozy

''Ha-Hanna I'm really sorry but I-'' I stuttered moving few feets back

''BUT WHAT!''

''I LOVE YOU'' He shouted

It took me a moment to respond but words failed to come out.

''I loved you since I first met you , I loved you even I knew it was wrong , I just kept being your friend so I wont loose you , but I can't take it anymore. You're going to New York so both ways I'm losing you.'' He swallowed hard.

''I know you love him and you'll always do , I know you had passed through a rough time and you'll always morn losing him. I can take that...I can bare all that. I just-'' He ran a hand through his hair.

''I love you Hanna Marin''

My mind at that moment stopped and all I could do was turn around and leave him standing there alone..

One year and two months passed , I returned from New York. Since the last time I didn't talked to Gabriel. In New York I kept thinking of you and having hope to see Gabriel on the streets.

''I'm so confused...I feel that I'm cheating on Caleb'' I managed to say between sniffs

He kept silent.

''Gabriel-'' I looked at him and I can see the hurt in his eyes he tried to hide.

I was standing at his desk in the police station after a year and two months and saying that I miss him. He managed to welcome me and smile after I broke his heart. I didn't want to be selfish nor cheater.

I decided to open up and say everything to him that day. He took me to his house and we started talking and that bring us to the previous conversation.

''I don't know'' I huffed ''I'm supposed not to miss you''

Gabriel let out a small laugh ''And I'm supposed not to love you''

''I lost a part of me forever'' I genuine said

''I know and I want you like that , we could try to start over''

''Come here'' I kept pointing with my finger closer , when he was closer..

''I think I love you'' I wishpered

I can't describe the smile that was on his face back then , he kissed my forehead and said ''I love you too''

The days passed beautifully quickly and we were engagged. I found myslef happy again , smiling again. Everyone noticed this.

We married soon after that and I don't regret any minute I was with him till now , and I'm sure I wont forever.

I left New York and we moved to LA. I'm a housewife now. Can you believe!? funny ha?

We have a son now a two years old , John Caleb Gabriel. Yes , no one had forgotten you. As for me you're my _real my real soul you took with you forever._

That doesn't mean I don't love my husband. I'm madly in love with him. He's more than a real gentleman , amaizing husband and father. But there's something that no one will ever understand except _you and me_. I can't tell it , our secret will be gone.

If you're asking about the others , they are fine. As far As I know.

Spencer in Russia , she's a great scientist there , we didn't hear from her for the last four years. But my heart says she's more than fine there.

You wont believe the next , we all didn't believe it also. Emily & Toby! yes! never in a million years , but that what happened. They gone to South Africa for three months and came back together , in love withe each other. Six years and still together till our present day. Spencer didn't get angry , Emily didn't talk about Paige or the others , nothing... Like there's a secret in all that. Something we'll never know. (AN: Sorry for soby fans , but I'm a Tomily fan. No hate.)

And Ali! Do you remember Alison's incident , Caleb? Yes, she's alive and mariied to Noel Kahn. Yes we all couldn't believe it to. But they're happy together with twins. Ruth and Rose. They look like Ali. Cute , right?

Everyone left Rosewood , the nightmare.

(AN:This Part couldn't help it .Jaria fans ;) ) There is the last couple who is in London , living in London for four years and engagged finally. No not Ezra , we all thought this too. It's Jason and Aria! Ezra was shot years ago , but he's still alive thanks god , but he left for good. Aria of course had a really tough time. But her prince charming was waiting for her all long. It took them time to figure it out but they did at last. And they lived happily ever after... Like fairy tales.

Caleb , the only _real _thing I have from the past. I pray to be fine and well delighted in heaven.

All love,

Hanna..

_She closed the letter , stood up and walked till that dusty bin , used to be in the past bin for letters Ravenswood used to recieve._

_Scattered showers begin to fall , she quickly grabbed her bag and kissed one final goodbye to the air and left to the black car that had just parked few meters away , that have her life in it. Her charming husband and her baby cute boy._

_Goodbye my only real thing in my past._

**AN: Little sad , I know. I just loved writing this one shot , hope you love it too :))**


End file.
